


Watching and Moving

by RileyMasters



Series: Fifty Sentences of Emotion: a 1sentence Collection [11]
Category: Push (2009)
Genre: Community: 1sentence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-22 00:53:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/906970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RileyMasters/pseuds/RileyMasters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He never judged her when she would spend days silent, lost in thought, thinking back to the days before her mother was taken.</p><p>Written for LiveJournal's 1sentence challenge: theme set Gamma.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching and Moving

**#01 -Ring**  
The only trace of Cassie's mother had been her ring; Nick bought her a gold necklace so that she could wear it on the chain, right over her heart.

 **#02 - Hero**  
Nick _pushed_ her out of the way of yet another Division lackey, saving her once again.

 **#03 - Memory**  
He never judged her when she would spend days silent, lost in thought, thinking back to the days before her mother was taken.

 **#04 - Box**  
Her bag of markers had been carefully maintained over the years, but nothing beat her eighteenth birthday present when Nick splurged on her with an entire new (yet compact) art set.

 **#05 - Run**  
They had spent so much time moving that the only time either of them felt at peace was with the other.

 **#06 - Hurricane**  
Nick's powers had grown so much in the past couple years that sometimes, he could make what looked like the beginnings of a hurricane.

 **#07 - Wings**  
"She's my guardian angel," he told her mother, finally rescuing her, months too late.

 **#08 - Cold**  
On a trail a thousand miles away from civilization, separated from Nick, Cassie had never expected the temperature to hit negative-God-know in a matter of hours.

 **#09 - Red**  
In an instant, her pink highlights and blond hair became hidden by red, and there was nothing that he could do to stop it.

 **#10 - Drink**  
One reason he kept such a close eye on her was because he didn't want a repeat of Hong Kong with her drinking.

 **#11 - Midnight**  
It wasn't surprising that their sleeping habits were off from the rest of the world; their noon was when the moon struck midnight.

 **#12 - Temptation**  
By seventeen, she had to continually remind herself of the ten year age gap, and the fact that he saw her as a sister, not a potential lover.

 **#13 - View**  
Whenever they were able to shut down a Division base, they found the most expensive hotel room in whatever city they were in and spent hours just looking at the skyline.

 **#14 - Music**  
Their taste in music were so completely different that they actually had to flip a coin for whoever got to control the radio for the next twenty four hours, using an app because Cassie had caught Nick cheating.

 **#15 - Silk**  
The first time Nick brought her shopping was also the last that he went with her, after she demanded that they stop at Victoria's Secret.

 **#16 - Cover**  
"This is my little sister, Cassandra," Nick said, mentally pleading that for once someone would believe him.

 **#17 -Promise**  
"He promised not to die, but apparently that promise only counts in Hong Kong," Cassie quietly murmured, staring off the roof of the Empire State Building.

 **#18 - Dream**  
One day, they both hoped, the world would be safe for people like them.

 **#19 - Candle**  
Hiding in the catacombs of Tulsa was not an ideal location, and only having one candle left to light their path made it even worse.

 **#20 - Talent**  
Their gifts grew in leaps and bounds: Nick gained control and Cassie's sight grew clearer.

 **#21 - Silence**  
Without his companion's constant murmuring under her breath, his world felt a whole lot smaller and creepier.

 **#22 - Journey**  
What started out as a quick way to make a cool three million dollars turned into the adventure of a lifetime for both the Watcher and the Mover.

 **#23 - Fire**  
"Nick!" the young teen screamed, praying that he would be able to find a way to get her out of their latest, and most dangerous, adventure.

 **#24 - Strength**  
Finding the records that proved they were too late almost broke her, but Nick was surprised to see that she didn't break down, not until the mission was finally over.

 **#25 - Mask**  
Both tried to keep their emotions behind carefully made masks, mostly to hide their pasts from the rest of the world.

 **#26 - Ice**  
His only regret, he thought as he banged on the frozen water separating him from her, was that he wouldn't get the chance to say goodbye.

 **#27 - Fall**  
He was the only true male figure in her life; it honestly wasn't all that surprising that she had a bit of a crush on him.

 **#28 - Forgotten**  
In the months following their failure at the Tokyo Division, Nick had a Wiper erase every trace of her from her mind, if only to make the nightmares go away. 

**#29 - Dance**  
Enrolled in an American public high school was hell, but making Nick buy a dress for her first Homecoming dance made it all worth it.

 **#30 - Body**  
Cassie always subconsciously compared herself to _her_ , always worried that she'd never be Nick's favorite with what she had to offer.

 **#31 - Sacred**  
Watching the man that she'd seen in her visions for so long tense up in pain from the Bleeders' attack freaked her out more than anything else had in her young life.

 **#32 - Farewells**  
It was over, they had done it, now all that was left was to leave and never look back at what had happened, even when that meant never seeing the other again.

 **#33 - World**  
"The world we live in is a fickle place, Cassie Holmes," Walker, leader of the American division agency said while holding Nick at gunpoint, "And it's wise not to make enemies with those in power."

 **#34 - Formal**  
"We have to dress the part," Nick kept telling himself as he watched Cassie mingle with various Division agents, "We have to pretend like we belong here long enough to get this job done."

 **#35 - Fever**  
When Nick fell ill with the flu, Cassie quickly discovered just what boosted a Mover's powers.

 **#36 - Laugh**  
Even through his tears, he made it a point to try to put one smile on Cassie's face a day.

 **#37 - Lies**  
She hated lying to him, but she had to, otherwise he'd run back to Kira and Cassie would find him dead in a ditch only a few days later.

 **#38 - Forever**  
They didn't just want Division out of Hong Kong, they wanted Division gone forever.

 **#39 - Overwhelmed**  
There were days that Nick would forget that his partner in this private war was a sixteen year old girl, until she finally broke down and demanded a break.

 **#40 - Whisper**  
Separated, their only solace was their iPhones and a little app called whisper, where they passed hidden messages to their entire team.

 **#41 - Wait**  
Too afraid to try to See into the future, Cassie passed outside the doors, waiting for news on Nick, to find out if he would survive the bullet wound.

 **#42 - Talk**  
No matter what city they were in, whether they were at a motel or in a car, they always tried to set aside about ten minutes to talk about anything, just so that the pressure of their mission didn't get to them.

 **#43 - Search**  
It took seven days for her to finally get a hint as to where he might be; it only took seven minutes to find him and seven seconds to break down in tears.

 **#44 - Hope**  
Ten years later, Hope Cassandra Gant was born, and Nick prayed that she would have a longer life than her namesake.

 **#45 - Eclipse**  
 _Of course she knew of the best place to see this,_ Nick thought to himself as they watched the leader of Division get publically ousted, overshadowing the lunar phenomenon that was occurring at the same time.

 **#46 - Gravity**  
For Nick, gravity was a bitch something; for Cassie, it was the only way to keep her world grounded.

 **#47 - Highway**  
As a rare treat, Nick rented a convertible and took Cassie on the ride of a lifetime across the Mid-Western states.

 **#48 - Unknown**  
Their mission was dangerous, that much was certain, and they never knew just what was around the corner.

 **#49 - Lock**  
The moment he got word that Kira was in the city, he locked Cassie in their hotel room's bathroom and went to greet his old lover - and politely made sure she was only passing through.

 **#50 - Breathe**  
With the last of Division finally behind bars, both Nick and Cassie finally took the time to take their first breath of freedom.

**Author's Note:**

> There's only one more left to come, and then this set will be complete. Hopefully I should have it out in the next few days, no more than a week.


End file.
